Just a Baby
by GRACE5
Summary: Post 8.05 "Dead Air". Ziva takes care of Tony after the case. Now updated with a post 8.06 "Cracked"
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Tony." Ziva said as she stood from her desk and pulled her coat on.

Her partner was slouched in his chair with his head on his desk. He groaned and shook his head against the paper on the desk making it crinkle.

"Owww." He whined as he lifted his head and rubbed his red forehead.

"Friction burn, yes?" Ziva smirked as she reached behind and pulled out his coat. "Get up."

"Zivaaaa." He pouted as he looked up at her with sad, tired green eyes.

"Why don't you just leave him there?" McGee questioned as he watched Ziva throw the jacket at Tony and order him to put it on.

"Do you want to hear him whine about his back tomorrow?" Ziva asked as she glared at Tim. Tim rapidly shook his head no. "Neither do I."

"Good thinking." McGee smiled as he watched Tony yawn loudly while stretching his arms over his head.

"Let's go." Ziva said as she reached into Tony's drawer and took his keys.

"You're not driving my car, woman." Tony hissed in a pathetic whisper.

"I'm taking your keys so no one else drives your car." Ziva said as she slipped them into her pocket. "Unless you want me to leave them here?"

"No." he sighed with another yawn.

"You're taking him back to your place?" Tim asked with a raised eyebrow. He was still curious about what happened between them 5 years ago, being as Tony never gave him a straight answer.

"I am taking him home, to his place." Ziva said as she turned and pushed Tony towards the elevator. "Goodnight McGee."

"'Night Ziva, 'night Tony." McGee called as they walked away.

"Goodnight McCenterFielder." Tony called weakly and Ziva laughed at him. "Don't laugh." He pouted and stuck his lower lip out as she continued to laugh.

"Stop talking, Tony, Ducky told you not to talk for 24 hours." Ziva said as she pushed the button for the parking garage. "It is okay to be silent."

Tony crossed his arms across his chest and glared at her. Ziva glanced at him and laughed. The elevator doors opened and they quickly exited towards Ziva's car.

"Where are we going?" Tony asked as he continued to pout in the passenger seat.

"Your place." Ziva said and Tony snickered. "Not like that, I am just dropping you off."

"Stay." Tony pleaded hoarsely as Ziva came to a red light.

"Okay." Ziva agreed seeing the sick boy who was always left alone when he was ill as opposed to the whiney agent who literally couldn't shut up.

They rode in silence the rest of the short drive to his place. Ziva smiled as she watched Tony stare at his door, looking between the lock and the number. She tapped his shoulder and he turned to her. Just as he was about to say something she placed her finger firmly over his mouth and placed his apartment keys in his hand. He smiled sheepishly and opened the door, stepping aside to let her in first.

"Thank you." Ziva said with a wink as she ran her hand across his abdomen as she walked by and he groaned.

"What now?" Tony asked as she flipped the light on and turned back to him.

"Movie?" Ziva asked with a soft, almost nervous, smile.

"Yeah." Tony rasped with a nod.

"You change into something more comfortable and I will make you something for dinner." Ziva offered. He accepted and headed towards his bedroom.

She knew her way around his kitchen better than she knew her way around her own. In the five years she'd been in America, she had lived in three different places but Tony remained in the same apartment. Even when he was sent afloat he kept his apartment.

She also knew Tony better than anyone. His favorite thing for dinner was not pizza and beer but breakfast. And he always kept instant pancakes around. Ziva laughed as she opened the fridge and saw bacon, exactly how nice did she want to be to him?

"I smell bacon!" Tony shrieked. Ziva whipped around quickly surprised by how high his voice was. "Sorry."

"It is fine." Ziva laughed as he blushed slightly. "I am almost finished."

"Can't wait." He said as he stood next to her and watched as she expertly flipped the pancakes.

Ziva eyed him out of the corner of her eye. He looked good, really good. He was wearing old black sweatpants paired with his old Ohio State shirt. She always like him better in his casual wear than those tight fancy suits. His hair was wet and messy and his face was scruffy.

"Here you go." Ziva said as she handed him the plate of pancakes with bacon.

"Thanks." He said in a whisper as they headed towards the couch. "Banana!" he squealed again and Ziva laughed. The blush was very obvious on his cheeks.

"I bet you have not had these voice problems since puberty, yes?" Ziva grinned as she reached over and tapped his cheek.

"Thank you for dinner." Tony croaked.

"You are welcome." Ziva said as she finished her pancakes. He finished soon after with a satisfied grunt and melted back into the couch. She tilted her head and watched him for a second then took his plate and headed back into the kitchen.

"Here." Tony said as he held out a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt.

"What's this?" Ziva asked, not even realizing he had left the couch.

"You said you would stay." Tony shrugged. "This is what you always wear when you stay."

"Okay." Ziva said and took the clothes from him. "I will go change then?"

"Yeah." Tony said softly with his rare shy smile.

"Pick a movie, I will be back shortly." Ziva said happily as she headed towards his bedroom instead of the bathroom.

Tony groaned as he watched her close the door to his room. He knew he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight knowing she was naked in his room, without him there. Also he knew that she would see the picture on his nightstand. The picture of her, in Paris, that he had reprinted in black and white.

When she returned from his bedroom he was sitting on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table. He was staring at the menu screen for Ms. Congeniality.

"Ready?" he asked softly as she rounded the couch and went to sit at the opposite side. He frowned as he pressed play and looked at the distance between them on the couch.

"Lay down, Tony." Ziva said as she grabbed a pillow from behind her and laid it against her thigh.

Tony grinned and threw the pillow on the floor. Ziva rolled her eyes at his giddiness and waited for him to settle himself against her before paying attention to the movie.

"That feels nice." Tony almost purred as he melted into her even more. She was stroking his hair, letting her nails gently rake against his scalp. He had gotten a shower while she made dinner so his hair was soft and not filled with sticky wax.

"So you are married?" Ziva asked as she started to play with his hair instead of stroke it. Tony flipped on his back to look up at her confused. "You told the gorgeous woman in the bikini who wanted to have sex with you in the Jacuzzi you were married."

"You thought she was hot too?" Tony asked with a smirk. Ziva glared and pinched his neck. "Ow, ow, ow." He whined as he tried to wiggle away from her.

"Watch the movie." Ziva laughed as he continued to whimper.

"I'm tired." He cried as he turned so his back was to the T.V. and snuggled his face into her stomach. His voice was still raspy and hoarse.

"When people ask me if I have children and I say yes." Ziva started as she stroked the back of his neck. He mumbled something into her stomach. "I am talking about you."

"I'm not your baby." Tony complained as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"And I am not your mother." Ziva laughed as she moved her hands from his and stroked up and down his back causing him to shiver. "Come'on Tony, go to bed."

"Okay." He agreed but didn't make an attempt to even get up.

"Tony." She repeated as she shook him gently. "Get up, because I will leave you here."

"Fine." He huffed as he rolled off of her and stood before her. He held his hand out to her and she looked at him curiously. "Let's go to bed."

"You go to bed and I will lock up and turn everything off." Ziva smiled as she squeezed his hand and nudged him in the direction of his bedroom. Tony didn't let go of her hand though. He turned back to her and was about to pout. "I promise, Tony, I will not leave." He nodded, dropped her hand and headed towards his bedroom.

Ziva watched him for a moment and walked back to the couch to grab the remote and turn the TV and DVD player off. Then she made her way across his living room to the front door. She dead bolted it and secured the chain and flipped all the lights off and went to Tony's room, making a detour in the kitchen.

"Here." Ziva said softly as she placed a glass of water on his nightstand.

"Thanks." Tony smiled as he leaned up and took a sip of the water.

"Nice picture by the way." Ziva smiled as she tapped the frame and leaned down and pressed a kiss to his temple.

"I like it." Tony mumbled. He stared at her still surprised from the kiss.

Ziva gazed at him for a second longer and walked around the bed to climb in next to him. He immediately turned on his side to face her.

"You might as well say what you have to say, Tony, you have not been very good at keeping quiet." Ziva smiled as she moved closer to him, so close their noses were touching.

"I learned a lotta new things about you today." Tony smirked.

"Like what?" Ziva asked as she ran her finger down his jaw. She was sincerely enjoying their intimacy and how easily it came to them, without being awkward.

"Your blood type is O Positive. You were born in Be'er Sheva, Israel. Your mom's name is Rivka. Your social security number is 901-32-5688." Tony struggled to say and Ziva punched him in the gut and even in the dark she could see his eye bug out. "Ow."

"You memorized my social?" Ziva gasped. "How did you get all this information?"

"McGee left his laptop open." Tony said proudly. "I peaked while you were playing Mossad minx."

"You know what, you should stop talking." Ziva laughed as she reached out to stroke his hair again.

"I already knew your birthday." Tony bragged in his frog like voice. "November 12, 1982. You're just a baby."

"I am not a baby!" Ziva yelped and Tony chuckled. "You are the baby."

"I know, sweetheart." Tony smiled as he nudged her hand with his head so she would start stroking his hair again.

"That is the second time you called me sweetheart in a month."

He didn't say anything but snuggled into his pillow and continued to watch her through the dark.

"Just so you know." Ziva started. "I miss the old Tony."

"The old Tony?" he asked confused. He went to continue but she pressed her finger to his lips.

"The casual Tony. The one who wore jeans, not those tight suits. The less obnoxious, Tony-." Ziva continued but she was cut off by his finger against her lips.

"I get it." He sighed and moved closer to her. "Thank you for staying with me."

"Anytime." Ziva smiled as she leaned in and kissed forehead.

"Am I really that annoying?" he pouted much like a bullied kindergartener.

"Only when you try to be." Ziva laughed. "And we all know you try to be." That didn't seem to make him any happier so she opted for a different approach. "I know you do not like to show your emotions or act like you are anything more than a frat boy investigator but people, I, like you best when you demonstrate your thoughtfulness and sensitivity."

"I am not sensitive." He whined.

"Of course not." She laughed, still stroking his hair.

"Remind me to teach you about sex and baseball." He whispered tiredly with an enormous yawn.

"You know I know about sex and you now know I know about baseball." Ziva said confused as his eyes finally closed.

"But you don't know what they mean together." He smirked in his half asleep state. "Like what first base means, or second, or-."

"Third?" Ziva finished for him and he cracked an eye open to glare at her.

"Or a homerun." He said and wiggled his eyebrows with his eyes still closed.

"Go to sleep." Ziva laughed as she removed her hands from his hair and rested against her pillow. "And I do not want to feel your knee tonight."

"Well, I can't make any promises." Tony smiled as he moved closer to her.

"Tony!"

"What? I'm sick." He justified with a smirk.

"That is right." Ziva laughed. "You are sick."

A/N: So this is what's up:

The info that Tony said he learned about Ziva was all real, if you pause the part where McGee deletes Ziva's records you can see it. Fell free to use it if you don't want to go back and check to make sure it's right.

I am going to leave this as in-progress because ***SPOILER ALERT* **_8.06 the synopsis says that "DiNozzo's latest fling leads to an interesting Halloween" and 8.07 DiNozzo Sr. returns and he and Ziva go on a date. _*******END SPOILER ALERT***** **So I may be inspired to add onto this, I may just be pissed that Tony's fling is the same old shit and it could kill my muse for 8.07 because this is NCIS and nothing really ever changes. Lol.

Any who I have three other one-shots I'm working, keep an eye out. One may be Tony teaching Ziva about sex and baseball? What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

"You can stop laughing." Tony growled as he sat across from his partner the next morning.

"You know, I do not think I can." Ziva said as she looked away from him to wipe her eyes. "I just wish I could have been there to witness it."

"Witness what?" McGee asked as he strolled into the squad room.

"Ethyl dumped Tony," Ziva started as she began to laugh again. "While he was dressed in that hideous costume with that ugly wig."

"No!" McGee laughed as he looked to Tony. "Seriously?"

"Enough." Tony pouted as he looked back to his desk and pretended to work.

"Do not be such a baby, Tony, if that had happened to either McGee or I you would not give up until-." She paused to think of the appropriate phase.

"You would never give that up." McGee finished and Ziva nodded.

"That's not true!" Tony whined. "I would respect your feelings, because I know you two know the pain of being dumped, and I would leave it alone until the appropriate time came when you would have healed." He finished as he looked between his two co-workers. McGee and Ziva exchanged looks then stared back at Tony. "Okay, so maybe I wouldn't."

"_That_ would never happen to me or Ziva." McGee laughed. "Right, Ziva?"

"Correct." Ziva smiled as she and McGee burst out laughing again.

"It's not that funny!" Tony complained as he watched Ziva continue to laugh.

"Did she dump you because of the outfit or because of the wig?" McGee asked pretending to be serious as he bit back his grin.

"It was neither actually."

"So, your personality." McGee concluded and Tony glared.

"What else is there?" Ziva asked and thought for a moment as Tony turned to glare at her. "Were you too inadequate for special Ethyl?"

"Tony, did you knock her down and she couldn't get up?" McGee asked playing off of their jokes from the previous day.

"Listen, I understand you are both jealous because I actually have a sex life and neither of you have been laid in what?" Tony asked looking between them not expecting an answer.

"10 hours." McGee said as he glanced at his watch and smirked proudly at Tony.

"2 weeks for me." Ziva smiled.

"But that's okay because Ziva's boyfriend lives in Miami." McGee said as both he and Ziva continued to smirk at Tony.

"Boyfriend?" Tony yelped. "You've been saying this whole time he's just a friend!"

"He is just a friend, and he also happens to be a boy." Ziva said as she squinted her eyes slightly.

"Ha Ha Ha." Tony faked laughed as he turned his attention back to his computer. "Who's your new chick, McSexed?"

"Don't worry about." McGee smiled as he shook his head.

"Well, I told you about mine." Tony pouted as he looked to his partner for help.

"You wanted to." Ziva deadpanned and Tony glared.

"Yo!" Gibbs barked as he entered the squad room and saw his team sitting around chatting. "Do some work."

~Later~

"So are you going to tell me why you got dumped?" Ziva asked as she took a bite out of her wrap.

"Some bullshit about us not being in the same place." Tony mumbled around his cheeseburger.

"You being in the '70s and her in the present?" Ziva joked and Tony just glared back at her over his bun. "Sorry, I'll stop."

"Thank you." Tony said as he put his lunch down and took a sip from his drink. "So 2 weeks, huh?" When she didn't answer he continued. "It wasn't that British guy was it? I don't think I could handle knowing that."

"There is nothing for you to handle." Ziva laughed as she sipped from the straw in her milkshake and stared at him. "But since you were dumped last night I will tell you the truth." Tony grinned and leaned closer to her over the table. "I lied, but I know that McGee has a girlfriend and I, um, did not want to be seen like a-." he cut her off before she could finish.

"Since when do you care about what McNewGirlfriend thinks about you?" Tony asked with narrowed eyes and a tight jaw. "You don't have a thing for him now that he's all skinny and stuff do you? I remember you saying he was attractive or something like that."

"No, I do not have a thing for McGee and his weight would not matter regardless if I did or did not." She glared. "And I said he was attractive compared to you."

"McGee's a baby, a probie!" Tony exclaimed. "He's just losing all his baby fat that's why you think he's more attractive."

"Why are you so defensive?" she laughed as she stole several of his French fries.

"Hey!" he pouted as he watched her steal another and dip it in his ketchup. "That's mine."

"And McGee is the baby?" she asked as she eyed his cheeseburger.

"Don't even think about it." Tony said as he moved his plate closer to his body.

"I just want a bite." Ziva smiled as she tilted her head slightly, knowing already he would let her have some.

"Get your own." Tony pouted but she continued to gaze at him like that and he forfeited and slid the plate over to her. "Fine, but just one bite."

"Thank you." She smiled triumphantly and took a giant bite out of his cheeseburger.

"Zeeeeee-vah." He whined as he slouched in his chair. "That was a huge bite!"

"But it was only one." She smiled as she pushed the plate back and leaned over the table to kiss his cheek.

"A kiss on the cheek doesn't make it any better." He continued. "You just ate a forth of my lunch."

"Are you sure you two aren't married?" the waitress asked.

"We most certainty are not married." Ziva said. "Or even dating."

"If you say so." The waitress shrugged as she dropped the bill on the table. "Have a good day, lovebirds."

"We should probably stop coming here for lunch." Tony said as he tried to take the bill before Ziva could.

"I agree, instead of once a week we should make it once a month." Ziva said as she put the bill on the seat next to her and grabbed for her wallet.

"Ziva, give me the bill." Tony said forcefully as he held his hand out.

"No." Ziva said equally as forcefully.

"Ziva." He repeated as he tried to snatch it from her.

"Tony, we are either splitting it or you are going to let me treat you." Ziva explained as she held his stubborn gaze. "You buy my lunch all the time. I understand that because you are the male you feel like you have."

"I don't feel like I have to." Tony countered as he watched her give him a curious look and stand from her chair.

"One second." Ziva said as she turned back around and stole another fry. "Now I am done."

"Good, because I was worried." He joked as he followed her up to the register.

"Hi." The teenager chirped as she took the bill and the money Ziva offered her. "Have a nice day."

"You too." Tony and Ziva both said as they exited the restaurant.

"Wait, Ziva." Tony said as he grabbed her arm gently and stopped walking before they reached the car. "You really think McGeek is better looking than me?"

"Does it matter?" she laughed.

"Yes." He said seriously.

"You are very handsome, Tony, and you know that." Ziva said honestly as she met his eyes. "It is part of what makes you so irritating,"

"For a second I thought you were going to say irresistible." He smirked as they walked back to the car.

"I have had no problems resisting you." Ziva smiled. "And neither did Ethyl it seems."

"You wait." He said as he started the car and looked over to her with a cocky smile. "You'll cave to the DiNozzo charm. It's inevitable."

**A/N: So personally I think "Cracked" was kinda boring, but I was only half paying attention. I have mad organic chemistry homework, let me tell you how awful it was to be doing homework and listening to NCIS with all the equations and Tony talking about Ethyl. Ouch. **

**So no new NCIS next week, but then it's DiNozzo Sr.'s return and his "date" with Ziva. I don't know if I'm looking forward to it, I'll wait to at least see a preview before deciding. **

**And after 8.07 I'm thinking about leaving the story open to continue after ***_**Spoiler Alert* Eli's return and "The shocking shooting opens a door to the past," teases executive producer Shane Brennan, "[and] explains a relationship which has kept fans guessing for several seasons." And we know it's either Tony, McGee, Ziva, or Vance. I'm personally thinking it's Vance and the relationship between him and Eli will be explained. But as Tiva fans we all know Shane Brennan just talks out of his ass most of the time, so we'll see what actually happens. ***__**End Spoiler Alert/Rant**__*****_

**Oh, and as a 20 year old seeing Michael Weatherly dressed like that and having never seen Saturday Night Fever, soooo not attractive. And talking like that? No, just plain painful. Agree/Disagree?**


End file.
